


Why Is He Truly With Me?

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch's private thoughts about why Reid is truly with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Is He Truly With Me?

Why is he truly with me? It is not because of love. How can it? When he loves her. Than it's pity. But it can't be pity because I know what it is like to have pity in bed beside me, naked beside me running all over my body.

Perhaps it's friendship and loneliness on his side. I know that he and I will remain friends for the rest of life ... us being together now won't change that. Even when this ends. Which it will because all things come to an end. I have learned that in my life.

I will just simply enjoy what he gives me ... for the time that I have it. I have to because it's my saving Grace and without it I would sink even lower than I had when she first left me and took my son from me.

I will just enjoy having Spencer Reid in my life and bed for as long as I can.


End file.
